YGO PX  Parody Xtreme
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: My first YGOGX story, so don't sue me please! It's just random drabble but if you like it I'm happy! Hope you enjoy, I don't have a summary for it lol. Jaden battles a guy and wins, their decks aren't yu gi oh decks.


This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story so please, enjoy it. Now I do not even know that much about Yu-Gi-Oh or the game so this is just a parody. I know alot about pokemon, though, so half the cards may be just pokemon to make it just stupid, so please, enjoy!

Blue -Niagra: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Pokemon or any other anime that I may put in here, so it's a disclaimer!!!

Anime included in this feature: Sailor Moon/Pokemon/Chobits/D.N. Angel/Fruits Basket/Tokyo Mew Mew/Gakuen Alice/Mermaid Melody and other anime. One shot!

**Chapter One: Huh?!**

"Jaden Yuki! I challenge you to a duel, schnarf schnarf, nyeheheh." said a guy with glasses and a duel disc on his arm, he wore huge round glasses and had big brown eyebrows and one side of his hair covered his left eye as he grinned, showing his huge braced teeth, Jaden, Hasselberry and Syrus knew he was a game geek.

"Okay then, but I warn you, I'm a pro! So, get your game on!" Jaden said, his duel disc coming out as the geek grinned and pushed his glasses up his nose, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes at Jaden.

"Oh contrier, Jaden Yuki, but if you are a pro, then how come you are in the Slifer Red Dorm and not the Obilisque Blue Dorm, hm? I guess they are too rich and smart for you." he said, snorting as Jaden smiled and put his deck into the duel disc.

"Hey, I'm no good at exams, so don't say I'm no good, cos' I am! I'll beat you, no sweat." Jaden said as the geek smirked and put his deck into the duel disc.

"We'll see, Jaden Yuki, because I may have the upper hand here, not you. TODAY IS THE DAY YOU GO DOWN TO HELL, YUKI! SCHNARF SCHNARF NYEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screeched as Jaden, Hasselberry and Syrus stared at each other and raised eyebrows, thinking that the kid was so weird.

"Well, I wouldn't say hell, it's a little too hot for me, I'm more like the air type, so heaven is my best bet. So, let's go! Get your Game On!" he yelled, and their life points came to 4000 and Jaden took out 7 cards into his hand, and grinned as he looked up and the geek took out his own cards and snorted happily.

"Schnarf, how convinient. I bring out my Tuxedo Mask (sailor moon) and put him onto the field. He may be a magic card, but when I put a monster onto the field, he gives it extra power. So I place my Sailor Mars onto the field and she gains 500 extra points! And so I end my turn, schnarf." he laughed as Jaden smiled and nodded, then took two cards from his hand and put one onto the disc face down.

"Well, clever move, Geek guy, but I place a card face down and then I bring out my Elemental Hero, Pikachu! Then I place another monster onto the field into defense mode, and that so has to be my elemental hero, Squirtle!" Jaden cried and he then waved his hand about wildly as the geek grinned and narrowed his beady little eyes at Jaden.

"And so, elemental hero, Pikachu! Go and attack his Sailor Mars!" he cried as Pikachu started to run towards the Sailor Mars, and he zapped it with major electric shock as Sailor Mars screamed, and fell as she disappeared and the Geek grinned.

"My, my, Jaden Yuki, a clever move, I must say! Schnarf. But it is my turn, now! I never really told you another special effect of my Tuxedo Mask, he has a clever little effect called reincarnation, so I can bring back my Sailor Mars and then take two cards from my deck! Schnarf! And so I place my magic card Orbit Mars onto the field, boosting Sailor Mars' power by 1000 points! Schnarf!" he laughed as Jaden stared, wide eyed and gasped, while Hasselberry and Syrus sweatdropped.

"That geek sure has some pretty cool cards, and that Sailor Mars is cute." Syrus said as Hasselberry raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a card, little guy." Hasselberry said, folding his arms and staring down at Syrus.

"So says the guy who fell for the doll." Syrus said, raising an eyebrow and smiling cockily as Hasselberry's hair turned electrified and he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, you fell for her too!" he yelled as Syrus shook his head.

"I wasn't the one stuck in the trance saying cheesey lines like 'Oh, what a doll' and 'she's as cute as a button.' Queer." Syrus said as Hasselberry glares at him and turns red, shaking a fist at Syrus.

"A little kid like you shouldn't know big words like Queer! Stick to goo goo ga ga. But only someone like you would know the definition of Queer, wouldn't you, Syrus?" Hasselberry said smugly, smirking as Syrus turned beet red.

"Hey! I only had a crush and Jaden for... Er... Well, I don't have a crush on him anymore, got it!?" Syrus yelled as Hasselberry grinned and leaned over to Syrus.

"Now who's queer?" he laughed as Syrus growled and folded his arms.

Back to the game...

"I sacrifice my Tuxedo Mask to replace him with my spell card, Fire Valley, to change the scene to give my Sailor Mars a boost of fire power. What an advantage." the geek said as Jaden grinned and nodded, then took out another card from his deck and smirked, as the geek glared at Jaden.

"Now, Jaden Yuki, eat my fire! Sailor Mars, attack him directly! SCHNARF!" he cried as Sailor Mars threw fire wheels at Jaden who covered his face, and he was glad his jacket was fire proof, but his jeans weren't, and so they burned, much to Syrus' delight when Jaden's heart boxers were shown to the world.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh, Jaden..." Syrus said, hearts coming from his head as Hasselberry smirked and folded his arms.

"I thought you got over your lil' crush, Syrus." he said as Syrus ignored him and stared at Jaden a while longer, and thought he had super sexy waxed legs that shone in the fire light.

"Ha! Well, I use my Monster Reborn card, to bring back my jeans!" Jaden yelled, and suddenly his jeans returned, fully healed and sewn, and Syrus went 'awww, no fair' in the background, and Jaden turned to him, winking.

"Hey! No flirting! We're having a duel, remember!" the geek yelled as Jaden turned to him and grinned while Hasselberry folded his arms.

"_Why does Syrus get Jaden?" _Hasselberry said, sulking as Syrus smiled and blew kisses to Jaden, his only love. (he likes Alexis too, I think) and then Jaden continued with his battle.

"Well, you see that you didn't attack any of my life points because I have a trap card! Here it is! Trapinch! This means you can't attack my life points and that you can't sacrifice anymore monsters for new ones!" Jaden cried as the geek gasped and his eyes twitched violently, (along with an eyebrow or two... erm, make that three.)

"No! My plan has gone down the drain! Curse you, Jaden Yuki, good thing my Orbit Mars can not be destroyed, and it is much prettier than your darling little Syrus! Schnarf schnarf schnarf." he said as Jaden shrugged, then looked at two cards and smirked.

"Well, it's still my turn! Seeing as I don't have crappy old winged Kuriboh anymore, I bring out the replacement, Wif! From D.N. Angel! Now I guess nobody wants an explanation like 4KIDS do all the time to waste good peoples time, so I'll just cut to the chase. I also bring out my Daisuke Niwa monster card! And combined with Wif, I get Dark Mousey! So instead of Polymirazation cards, for this I have Risa Harada!" Jaden yelled, and brought out the Risa Harada card, and Daisuke started to blush and then turned into Dark, and Wif turned into the wings.

"So Dark, attack his life points directly and poke his eyes out!" Jaden yelled as Dark grinned and flew towards the Geek, then attacked the Geek who screamed, and he lost 2000 life points.

"Schnarf, insolent little boy! I will be the one to poke and prod, not you! Hm, intriguing. So I play my dear card, Vulpix female version! And with it, I shall also bring out it's polymirazation card, Fire Stone! And I also put onto the field Flannery! And together they become... Zakuro from Tokyo Mew Mew!!!" he cried as Zakuro stood on the field and Jaden sweat dropped as Hasselberry fell in love.

"She's a fox! Yoo hoo, my number! Here it is, honey doll!" he cried, waving a slip of paper into the air as he blushed, and fire was thrown at him, and he coughed as Syrus grinned and laughed.

"She's playing... Hard to get." Hasselberry coughed, getting unconcious.

"And now, attack him, dearest Zakuro!" he yelled, and Zakuro flew towards Jaden, and attacked him directly, defeating his trapinch and taking out 1500 life points. Jaden looked up and smiled as geek guy schnarfed and snorted.

"Is your deck full of only fire girl cards? If so, then you're a pervert." he said as the Geek glared at him, then took out another card and stared at it, then grinned.

"Of course not, because this card is a male! So come out, Natsume Hyuuga!" he cried as Natsume came onto the field and Jaden's eyes widened in amazement.

"Whoa! That card is like, the rarest of rare! How did you get it! And hey, you just stole my turn! But this is Anime, and a parody, so no one really cares except me and the people who notice it." Jaden said as the guy smirked and his glasses sheened like a mirror and his braces shined as well in the fire light.

"I bought it off ebay, dear Jaden Yuki. You should try it!" he cried, and then he looked at Natsume and grinned, pointing at Natsume (P.S. from geek guy "I do NOT own Ebay! Even though I wish I could, then I could control the world! Schnarf schnarf schnarf nyeheheheheheh")

"So now, Natsume! Blast him with your Baka fire attack!" he cried menacingly as Natsume turned to stare at him, and glared.

"I don't take orders from you guys, baaaaa-ka." he said, flicking a fire ball towards his owner and setting him alight, taking out 500 life points as Jaden laughed.

"Dude, put a leesh on him!" he laughed, and Natsume took out 500 of Jaden's life points, and Jaden blinked, then looked down to see if his jeans were still there. They looked like shorts now, thanks to Natsume.

"Schnarf! I have the upper hand, now! Although you have more life points than me, but it's just catchy, so now it's your turn! Nyeheheheh schnarf." he said as Jaden nodded and took out a card and then another, smirking as he looked up.

"Well, good thing your Natsume Hyuuga card is out, because I play my Mikan Sakura! And she boosts my life points by a 1000 and she also protects my monsters against any attack of yours as a special ability." Jaden yelled, bringing out Mikan, who looked up and blinked as she saw Natsume, and smiled brightly.

"Natsume!" she cried as he turned pale, then turned around.

"Oh bugger. It's polka dots." he said, and Mikan ran towards him and gave him a death defying girly girl hug that took the geeks life points away by 200 and then Mikan and Natsume started to make out, and Jaden stuck out his tongue.

"Yuck, cards making out? Gross. We're in the middle of a battle! How inconvinient, for me, that is. Now I don't have a card to protect my monsters and I just gave the game away to the geek who will take this to his advantage once I finish my turn." Jaden said, then sighed and placed down a card and smirked.

"Well, I play my card, Riku Harada, and with Risa combined, they become... Satoshi Hiwatari! Another D.N. Angel character, of course. And then I turn him into Krad with White feather spell card! And now both he and Dark will attack you, and--- Huh!?" he cried, suddenly seeing Krad and Dark both making out on the field. (Krad and Dark are both guys, just so you know.) He jumped and shivered.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW! Stop making out! I'm in the middle of a duel! Listen to me, I need to win because if I lose to a geek my reputation goes bye bye and he gets a reputation!" he cried as the geek snorted with laughter and pushed up his dorky glasses.

"Schnarf, nyehahahahaha. You see, Jaden Yuki, I also have an upper hand now! So when is it my turn!?" he yelled as Jaden shrugged, then looked at Squirtle.

"Okay, Elemental Hero, Squirtle! Go and attack him directly with Water Gun!" he yelled as the Geek's eyes widened and he screamed as a jet of water headed towards him, and filled his large open mouth, and he lost the rest of his life points, and Jaden laughed, winning the duel! And he didn't lose his reputation, either!

"NOOOOO! How could I lose? I have strategy! I always win at exams and studying, how could I lose to you! NOOOOOO! Schnarf." he said as Jaden grinned and his friends ran towards him and gave him high fives, a low five for Syrus.

"I told you I was a pro! With my deck, I have no competition, unless it's Syrus or a pretty girl, then I have a hard time trying not to stare. Hehe! And hey, you know, if you actually tried to duel you might win. All that crap about the heart of the cards is mumbo jumbo, kid, and you need style, like me." Jaden said, a hand on his hip as Syrus glared at him.

"I thought you stopped looking at pretty girls, Jaden. I trusted you!" Syrus cried as Hasselberry rolled his eyes and turned his head, not looking at his friends as Jaden hugged Syrus and in the background girls squealed and fainted at the gayness.

"Don't worry, I love you! If you want me to stop looking, then I will. Now, let's go." he said, holding Syrus' hand and walking away as they left the geek crying and rolling around on the floor, sniffing and schnarfing as people randomly poked him with sticks and stole his cards and money.

"So, where do you think Bastion went?" Jaden asked randomly,

"Jaden, remember he joined the society of light to look 'cool'. That was only some episodes ago, you know." Hasselberry said as Jaden grinned and shrugged.

"How should I know? I never pay attention to anything. That's what's so great about me, and what's so cool about hanging with Chazz and that Sartorius? I mean, ha, come on. I don't want to be wearing make-up!" Jaden said as Syrus and Hasselberry agreed silently, when Chazz and Alexis walked up in front of them.

"That's, 'The Chazz' to you, punk. And it's master Sartorius, to you and me and everyone else. So, you wimps still aren't in the society of light? Well, I must duel you and you WILL enter!" Chazz snapped as Jaden shook his head and grinned.

"No can do bro, seeing as I always whoop your sorry ass and your left to pick up the pieces. It would be more fun to see you begging, then I might consider it." Jaden said, smiling as Chazz and Alexis stared at each other, then Chazz suddenly got on his knee's, holding his hands and begging, much to everyone's amusement. (especially mine)

"Please! Please join us! We need you! I mean, you are the strongest, cutest and most definately most manly guy in the whole school! If your with us, you get to become Sartorius's bride! Thanks to your feminine complexion." Chazz said, and Syrus was growing jealous by the minute. Jaden was in deep thought, and everyone gasps, because Jaden is thinking! (oh my!!!)

"Hmmm... Nah, I'll pass, I mean, I have Syrus and I hate white, it's too... white. Hey, got any other really good bribes to get me in?" Jaden asked as Chazz stood up and dusted himself off, then looked at Alexis, who nodded and started to make an advert/commercial.

"If you join the Society of light, then you get a free white coloured outfit, and free dry cleaning! Plus, you can wear this handsome cosplay outfit and look like Sartorius! And a free hat will be coming to you!" Alexis said happily as Jaden blinked, then grinned,

"Nah, I'll pass. And, hey... Why are your clothes pink and not white?" Jaden asked as Chazz and Alexis stared down at their clothes and turned red, then Chazz cleared his throat.

"A little twit put something red with our whites into the washing basket, so now we have to wear this." Alexis said, then Chazz spoke up.

"But Sartorius was thinking of changing the colour anyway. He said White blinds people, so when these came out, and showed our complexions, we decided on pink all the time." Chazz said as Jaden, Hasselberry and Syrus grinned and tried not to laugh. Chazz glared at them.

"Well!? Just blame the guy who put red into whites and mixed them!" Chazz yelled, and Jaden started to go shifty eyed, keeping silent as everyone glared at something random on the ground, a red sock. Chazz pointed at it menacingly.

"It was YOU!!! I was going to blame Jaden, but it was in fact you! How dare you change our clothes colour! DEMON!" Chazz yelled as Jaden sighed, relieved. He then slowly slid away as Chazz and Alexis killed the sock by burning holes in it, and Syrus followed Jaden, who was followed by Hasselberry.

"Hey guys, wanna push people into ponds and black holes for fun? Or just steal their decks and make mine cooler." Jaden said as Hasselberry and Syrus grinned, when Aster suddenly strutted up to them, wearing something outrageous! Jaden, Syrus and Hasselberry nearly fainted from such bad fashion sense.

"Oh, hey guys. Did you just duel? I saw this really weird guy crying and he was for some reason stomping on his glasses." Aster said as Jaden stared at his dress, and Hasselberry almost punched him. The dress was so hypnotizing... It was a poofy dress with pretty sparkly sequins on it around the hems and stomach ribbon. Aster also had pretty in pink ribbons on his head.

"Er... Aster, what is your sexuality?" Jaden asked as Aster shrugged and then grinned.

"I guess I'm as staright as hell! I mean, come on, I may look like a girl, so why not dress like one? I look super duper nice in a dress like this. It doesn't show my hips. But this does not make me gay, got it!?" he said as they all nodded, then snickered when he walked off, almost flouncing, when somebody ran towards them.

She collided into Jaden.

"OW! MAN, STUPID COW!!!" she yelled to herself mainly, and they raised questioning eyebrows.

"Er... Hi?" Jaden said, and the girl looked up, all smiles and she helped Jaden up, bowing and curtseying as he stared at her, then she shook his hand, almost pulling his hand out of it's socket.

"Konnichiwa! I am Mumu Harrow, and I just joined the duel academy! I only came here because I am so not good at anything else except talking and dueling. I mean I have pretty hot cards in my deck but pppwah! I am so bad at duelling! So, wanna duel? I know who you are, your Gaara from Naruto, right? I am so phsycic!" she cried, and they all got the impression she was Atticus Rhodes' soul mate instantly, since she was as mad as a cow on sherbert.

"Er... I'm Jaden Yuki, from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, the one with the crappy winged Kuriboh that turned into Wif." he said as she stared at him then smiled and nodded, shrugging.

"Close enough. Well, let's duel! Get your game on!" she cried as Jaden stared at her,

"Hey! That's my line! You so stole it, little girl!" he said as she shrugged then glared at him and placed her deck into the duel disc.

"So what? I steal everything. So come on, get this game on!" she cried as he nodded and their 4000 life points came up, and they grinned as they stared at each other.

"Hey, I know, let's make everything a little interesting for the game. If I win, I want you to buy me dinner, and if you win..." she stopped as Jaden grinned,

"You buy _me_ dinner, and maybe a hot new ride aswell, seeing as I don't like boats anymore. After highjacking it, I kinda got sued by 4KIDS. They say it's bad. How is it bad? I'm an inspiration to children all around and Santa Clause! Okay! Let's go! I take out my bestest ever card, Elemental Hero Pidgiotto! And then I also bring out my Wif magic card and combine it with Daisuke Niwa once I bring out Risa Harada magic card! And so I end my turn." Jaden said, staring at Mumu who was smiling and he narrowed his eyes.

_"That Jaden Yuki is up to something, I can tell. I may look dim, but I am not! _I take out my Hatsuharu card from Fruits Basket and place him in defense mode! Then I put onto the field my Tohru Honda card which is crappy, but if she is put next to Haru, her special effect kicks in and turns my Haru into a cow, boosting my life points by 500, then I also bring out my Gastly, from Pokemon! And so I end my turn here." Mumu said as Jaden stared at her, then shrugged and took out more cards, staring at them and grinning.

"I take out my Mikan Sakura card! Meaning that you can't attack my monsters and I gain a nice little boost of a thousand life points, thanks Mikan! And so ends my turn." Jaden said as he grinned.

_"Try and beat me now, little Mumu girl." _he thought to himself as Mumu glared at him and put her hand on her deck.

_"I know you think I can't beat you, Jaden Yuki, but I know that I can. So... Ah, good choice._ I play my new card, Haunter and then put on another card, called Rising Elda! When I play this card, all magic cards are instantly destroyed and barriers broken. So it's goodbye Mikan and hello target, so Gastly, take 2000 life points directly from Jaden Yuki!" she cried as Jaden gasped, and her Gastly started to fly towards him, then suddenly disappeared, and he looked around, then grinned, but something hit him suddenly, and he gasped, falling as Mumu laughed.

"Oh, and one more thing, everytime my Gastly or another spook pokemon hits you directly or your monsters, then it takes a card from your deck. The amount of cards taken increases everytime my life points go up, so it may double in a few moments. Your turn." Mumu said calmly as Jaden stared at her in horror, then looked at his cards and grinned, placing one onto the disc.

"I place this card onto my duel disc! I play my spell card, Perverted Narumi! And whenever he comes on, your spell card is taken to the grave yard and I think you also lose some life points!" Jaden yelled as Narumi kissed Tohru, and she disappeared, and Mumu gasped, then looked up and grinned after she lost her life points.

"I hope you won't feel too bad, Yuki, because whenever my Tohru Honda card is destroyed, her special effect kicks in. All of my monsters gain a 1000 attack points and I gain another 500 life points, plus, she comes back onto the field, since this card doesn't even know what a grave yard is!" Mumu said as Jaden gasped.

"No! It isn't possible!" Jaden cried as Mumu laughed.

"Oh, yes it is, Jaden Yuki. You see, the Tohru Honda card is so ditzy that it doesn't even know where a grave yard is, so it will always come back into my hand. And now, I sacrifice it to bring out my new card, Kokoroyomi from Gakuen Alice! And of course, Tohru comes back because she is so dumb, and I gain another 500 life points! And Tohru will now make your card even dumber." Mumu said as Jaden gasped, and her Tohru went 'Eh?' and suddenly, his monsters attacked themselves and Mumu grinned.

_"This game is too easy, Jaden Yuki is so weak now." _she thought to herself as Jaden panicked, and both Syrus and Hasselberry cheered from the sidelines.

"Come on, Jaden, you are so much better than her! Finnish her off." Syrus cried as Hasselberry took out pom poms and started to do a cheer for Jaden, and Syrus joined in, wearing a frilly pink tutu.

"Thanks guys! So, my turn! I take out... My elemental Hero Pikachu and attack your Gastly!" he yelled, and his pikachu hit the gastly, but it went through and hit Mumu instead, and she cried out loud as it hit her and took away 1000 life points, and she glared at him.

"Whoa! It's not solid!" Jaden cried as Mumu stood up and took out her next card as she gritted her teeth and glared at him coldly.

"I will make him solid! I sacrifice my Tohru Honda card and Haru card to bring out my Gengar, and when he is put near my Gastly, they turn into Gym Leader Sabrina, meaning I still have a ghost but it is as solid as I am! And now that my Tohru card is back, I have another 500 life points gained, but I also place on my field a spell card, Dieing Freya, the total opposite of my Rising Elda, but combine them together and you get Persocom Chi of Darkness! And now Sabrina, attack him, directly!" Mumu cried as Sabrina flew towards Jaden, and attacked him as Mumu grinned, and another 2 cards left his deck.

"Oh, I forgot, because Gastly is inside of Sabrina I get your cards. Don't worry, you'll be finished in no time. And as for my Persocom Chi of Darkness, if I have a card on my field that is from the same era, which I don't, I gain another boost of 1000 points, but I'll leave that to another day. Your turn." she said, and Jaden the took out his card and stared at it, then sighed and grinned.

"Hey! This card will help! It is... Call my agent and complain! Where's the dialer!?" he cried, and Mumu gasped.

"That's cheating! Fine, I'll bring out my... Yuki Sohma card and if he's here, he and Tohru turn into Kyo Sohma!" she cried, but Jaden was on the phone to his agent, complaining about losing, she sweat dropped and just decided to give up, and she thought it was too rude to stop him in the middle of making a phone call.

"Hey, is this my agent? Dude, listen to me! I'm losing! Talk to the writing staff and sue them if they don't let me win! Jaden Yuki NEVER loses! If I am losing you are going down and I will fire you, feed you to a magpie and then eat your heart because I feel like it! I need to win! I am _the_ Jaden Yuki! 4KIDS made me a wanker, yeah, but at least I always won. This girl is way too much! Come on, she's pshycic! I hate those sort of chicks! Just get her out of the duel now!" Jaden yelled as Seto sighed at the other end of the phone.

"Fine, whatever. I'll electricute her until all her life points are gone. So stop disturbing me! I have a boyfriend round!" Seto yelled as Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Say hi to Yugi for me then, see ya Seto." Jaden said, clicking off his cell and then watching as poor Mumu got electrocuted until all of her life points were gone, and she fell on the floor, glaring at Jaden.

"Cheat! I do not buy cheaters dinner or give them a ride! Do you know who I am?" she cried as Jaden grinned and helped her up.

"I am Mumu Harrow-chan! I was in the Oliver Twist Play at debenhams and I am also a pshycic! I see alot of victory in your future as long as you have that stupid card is in your deck. And I guess we'll meet again, so..." Mumu suddenly kissed Jaden, who was stunned and Syrus was quickly getting jealous.

"Get off of _my_ Jaden!" he squealed, suddenly bursting into tears as Mumu kissed Jaden more, then pulled away and smiled, turning around and dusting herself off.

"That was your only reward. Don't duel me again unless you duel fairly. Well, see you around." she said, waving and then walking off as Jaden stared at her, then ran to Syrus and hugged him, Syrus already hated her.

"I hate her! That big meanie stole your first kiss!" Syrus whimpered as Jaden hugged him and kissed Syrus' head and patted his back.

"No, you took it, remember. I won't let her do that again, Syrus. She has no right making _my_ Syrus feel jealous and hurt." he said, doing a flamboyent wave as Syrus sniffed, then smiled and nodded, hugging Jaden back as Hasselberry looked sickened. Then they smiled at each other and held hands, walking down the path as people passed and wolf whisteled, since Jaden was looking hot and everyone thought they were shounenai lovers. Everyone loved gays there.

"Shall we go push those stupid Society of Light members into the sea now?" Jaden asked as they all nodded and laughed, pushing random people on bikes into big black holes and into the water, laughing and being evil like always...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue -Niagra: Okay, I hope you enjoyed. I bet it was really bad, seeing as it's my story here. Well just review and please, if you even like it, hope you enjoyed! Arigatou!

_**Blue -Niagra XXXXX**_


End file.
